Chapter 1: A boy and a girl
by soraxkairilover13791
Summary: Introduction. Promise that the story will be starting to get better. This is my first story so yea.. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: The Frustration**

Sora and Kairi slammed their front door's as they entered their houses. Kairi

Marched up the stairs angrily. Kairi's mom looked at Kairi halfway up the stairs in concern.

''Kairi, honey are you okay?'' Kairi's mom exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine mom! I just need some time alone '' Kairi said stuttering.

" Okay Kairi '' Kairi's mom sighed.

Kairi gets to her room and plops on her bed. Kairi sighs in anger thinking about the fight between her and Sora. Kairi's thoughts flash in her mind.

_-Thoughts-_

_Why do i even talk to him for? i hate him and i always will! he's just a stupid jerk with no consideration and All he does is talk bad about me! I fricking hate him! Why do we have to walk together to the bus and then come back together home! I HATE! HIM! does anyone ever notice?_

_-End of Thoughts-_

Kairi looks at her window. The window was open, then Kairi went to the window and closed it shut so Sora was no where to be seen.

-Sora's Point Of View-

Sora slammed the front door and ran upstairs. Sora's dad saw him and yelled…

"Sora! Whats going on with you?"Sora's dad yelled.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone" Sora said while slamming the door to his room.

Sora changed into his clothes to go to sleep. Sora went though the night sleeping with no worries.

-_BEEP BEEP BEEP-_

Sora got up and changed into a Blue Polo shirt with Dark Black pants over converse and went downstairs for breakfast. When Sora got to the bottom of the steps, Sora's mom greeted him.

" Good morning Sora " Sora's mom said putting the eggs onto his plate.

" Goodmorning" Sora mumbling.

" Sora is everything alright? You don't seem like it!" Sora's mom said angrily.

" I'm fine! '' Sora said getting the piece of bread that was left.

Sora's mom forgot about the conversation and moved on.

" Bye Sora! Have a good time at school" Sora's mom said as watching Sora flash out the door.

-Kairi's Point Of View_-_

Kairi sighed as her alarm clock burst out beeping and slapped it on the topKairi changed into a White Uniformed shirt with a Cacky shirt. Kairi ran down the stairs to see her mom greet her with a "Goodmorning". Kairi's mom smiled and looked at her concerned as Kairi looked rather mad.

"Goodmorning" Kairi said murmered.

" Kairi is everything okay between you and Sora?"Kairi's mom asked in concern.

"Everythings fine!" Kairi yelled.

" Okay well your pancakes are on the table" Kairi's mom said surprised at Kairi yelling.

" Thank you mom and I'm sorry for yelling at you, everythings fine" Kairi said faking a smile.

" Its okay dear and your welcome, now Sora will be here any minute…"Kairi's mom said when Kairi interrupted.

"I know mom.." Kairi mumbling.

-_Ding Dong!-_

Kairi got shocked hearing the sound of the doorbell not wanting to see Sora.

"Well bye Kairi!" Kairi's mom told Kairi.

" B-Bye" Kairi waving wanting to stay with her mom.

-Sora's Point Of View-

Sora kept talking to himself on the walk to Kairi's house. Sora wished he never was even taking her to the bus and walking her back home. He didn't even want to be her acquaintance. All he could do was think and do the same as usual.

-_Sora's Thoughts_-

_I never liked walking with her…Its probably why she always argues with me.. or because she's a girl with no GIRL qualities but whatever.. I HAVE to walk with her no matter what….._

_-End Of Thoughts-_

Sora rang the doorbell then came a Kairi with her head straight down without saying a "Hi" to Sora. Sora rolled his eyes and walked along. Then, Kairi finally put her head up and looked around to see the bus stop coming into view. Sora finally said…

"I wonder why YOU'RE the person that lives right next to me" Sora said rudely.

Then Kairi looked at Sora and said…

'' Well I wonder why I live next to a JERK'' Kairi said looking away in anger.

" Haha wow and you're the girl with no GIRL qualities" Sora said laughing.

" Why don't you just leave me alone already! I'm done with your jerk talk" Kairi said with her feelings hurt. Sora forwarded his eye brow's and whispered..

''Pathetic…" Sora whispered.

"What did you say?" Kairi said.

"Nothing" Sora said looking the other way.

While going into the bus, Kairi tripped on the bus step and Sora laughed. Sora then put his hand out to help her up but Kairi ignored and got up herself. Sora rolled his eyes at Kairi's response. As usual the bus was all crowded with people so they had to stand together.

" Wow Kairi, I was trying to help you" Sora said looking away.

" I don't care your still the jerk I know! And how do I know your not gonna trick me?" Kairi said crossing her arms.

"Well I'm not that much of a jerk ditz" Sora said looking away as usual.

" Whatever" Kairi said getting off the bus.

AN: ooh its getting good and its gonna get even better throughout the chapters! =) see ya on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

**Twisted Love**

**Chapter 1: A boy and a girl**

_B__EEP! BEEP! _The alarm in Kairi's room went off. Kairi moaned, turned off the alarm, and went back to sleep._ Ugh I don't want to go to school today. _Kairi has just transferred to a school named Twilight Town High School. She thought it would be awesome to go to a new school. But yesterday she just fond out that Sora, her rival, was going to her school too. AND they live next to each other too. After Kairi gets ready, she heads downstairs to go eat breakfast. "Kairi", her mom said," For now on you are going to have to go to the same bus as Sora until the end of the school year.

Kairi, eyes widened and shock, said with a stutter " U-Um I don't think thats a very good idea"

"Why not?" "_Because he tortures me! Isn't him living next to me and going to the same school isn't enough torture for you?" _she said in her mind. "Um because... OH! look at the time! I better go!" She drinks the last of her juice. "Bye mom!"

As she walks to the bus stop, she happens to see Sora there. _UGH! Why is HE here? _She walks as slowly as she can so that he wouldn't see her. He was listening to music so he didn't pay attention.

_Yes! he isn't paying attention-_

As soon as she said that, Sora turns around and see's Kairi. He gave her a disgusted look and turns around again. Kairi sticks out her tongue. There was silence until the bus came. Kairi took an empty seat and just looked at the window. Sora skimmed through the bus and couldn't find a seat. Sora thought _Seriously? there's no more seats? except for..._

He slowly turned to Kairi who was still looking out the window. He sighed and decided to sit down. Kairi didn't notice until she started to get sleepy. She was up texting her friend all night (AN: naughty girl! :O) She started to rest her head on Sora's shoulder. Sora felt something and turned to only see Kairi sleeping on his shoulder! His face started to get hot and red. " HEEEEEEEY! IDIOT!" Sora yelled

The yell startled Kairi and when she saw Sora next to her she started to blush and stutter. She was furious.

" W-What are you d-doing here!" she shouted

"There were no other seats so I sat here! Got a problem idiot?

"Don't call me a idiot jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Wanna-be!"

The two stopped arguing and ended it with a 'hmph' and turned to the other side. The rest of the way to school was silent. When Sora and Kairi got to school, they didn't say a word to each other while they were walking to the gate to the school. When they entered the school, both of them parted ways, still not saying a word. When Kairi was walking to her locker, she felt someone hugging her from the back.

"OMG! KAIRI IS IT REALLY YOU?" the person said screaming and still hugging Kairi.

"Um who is this?" Kairi said curiously. She turned around and saw her best friend Namine in front of her jumping up and down. "Omg! Namine? You go to this school?"

"Yep! I just transferred here yesterday!" " Well, at least I have a friend to cheer me up.."

Namine looked at Kairi, worried. "Why? What happened?"

"Its that stupid Sora. He just has to be here at my school. He has tone on my same bus and has HAS to be living right next to me! This is too much torture" Namine looked at Kairi with an eyebrow raised.

"Really Kairi? Your worried that because of Sora being her he's gonna ruin your life? Just don't worry about him ok?" She puts a arm around her.

"Ok"

( AN: now to Sora!)

Sora walks down the wall the hall and he see's Riku and Roxas. "HEY GUYS!" Sora yelled to get their attention. Riku turned around to Sora. " Sora!" Riku runs to Sora as well Roxas. " Dude I haven't seen you since forever! How are you doin?" Riku said

" Im good dude except for... UGH the demon" Roxas tilt his head to the side. "The demon? You mean Kairi?"

"Yes! That demon is horrible! I hate her she's a annoying little brat!"

When Riku was about to say something, he saw Kairi on the corner of his eye. " Speaking of the demon.." Sora mumbled. "Kairi!" Roxas shouted. He ran to Kairi and gave her a big hug.

" Uh hey Roxas I-I can't b-breathe" Kairi said trying to gasp for breathe. " OH! I'm sorry!" He lets go of her. " Hey Riku and Roxas its been a long time since we met I missed you guys so much. OH! This is my friend Namine, Namine this Riku and Roxas they were my childhood friends.

"OUR childhood friends!" Sora said. " Whatever" Kairi said as she rolled her eyes. When school was over (AN: that was fast) Sora and Kairi went into the bus and started to walk home. As Kairi and Sora walk home, there was a silence until Sora said, "Ugh why do I even have to walk with you?" Kairi raised an eyebrow "Excuse me? Its not my problem my mom said I have to walk you. If I had a choice I wouldn't even go near you"

Sora stopped walking. "And whats wrong with walking with me?"

Kairi stopped walking too and said" Oh nothing its just that 1:your a jerk 2:you torture me and 3: YOUR A JERK!" Kairi was starting to get mad.

"Oh well I'm sorry for being one. Probably you should change your attitude and stop being a brat!" Sora started to shout.

"Me? Change MY attitude? Im perfectly fine the way my attitude is. You need to change yours from being a jerk to a nice person once in a while or just MOST OF THE TIME!" Kairi shouted

Sora yelled " You know what! I'm sick of you being a brat and yelling at me all the time! Everything you do you think its my fault! And I'm tired of it! I don't even know why you even talk to me in the first place if you don't like me!"

Kairi yelled at Sora "First of all, this argument is your fault! I didn't even say anything until you had to say ' why do I even have to walk with you?' You know you should stop talking to me so that these stupid argument!" Kairi clenched her fists. Sora grind his teeth.

Kairi, yelling still, said " STOP IT YOU JERK! Just shut up! I don't want to talk to you ever again you jerk!"

Sora yelled " Same here idiot!" They both parted ways to there house.

( AN= authors note ) just so you wanna know. Anyway this is my first story that I'm gonna start doing =) hoped you liked it :P


End file.
